Find Me Tonight
by Ainokki
Summary: For L0VEisREALx3's writing challenge. I don't know how to explain it, I just got the idea. I could've made it a story though..
1. Chapter 1

**Sometime in the future**

The candlelight made shadows flicker across the wall, giving the room a warm, cozy feeling. The brown haired woman sat still at the table, looking at the fire dancing in front of her and every once in a while looking at the clock on her wrist. The table was set for two, it was perfectly made with flowers in the middle. The young woman was dressed in a blue dress that fit her perfectly. It was light blue and it was accessorized with a fine black belt on her waist.

After having waited for yet another ten minutes the woman got up from her seat and started to clean the table. She delicately picked every plate and every fork, until there was nothing left at the table, except one empty wine glass and an unopened bottle of wine. The woman began to take off her hair pins and let her curls fall down to frame her face. She opened the bottle of wine and poured it to her glass and took a sip from it.

She heard the door open, but didn't turn to look at the tired looking man walking in. He looked like he was about 30, same age as the woman, but that he had been working so hard that it gave him at least five years more. "You're late." The woman whispered, still not looking at the man.

"I'm sorry, the meeting started late, I couldn't help it." He murmured and walked to the woman, putting his hands to her shoulders.

"I waited." A tear escaped her eye, but she quickly wiped it away. The man, started to rub the woman's shoulders, trying to ease the tension. The woman got up from her seat and walked away from the man. He sighed and sat down to the couch.

"Please, don't shut me away again." The man pleaded, looking at her with his tired eyes. It seemed like it wasn't the first time they were having the same conversation.

"I don't, it's just. I can't do this anymore." She sighed, tears falling from her eyes now. He quickly walked to her and wrapped his hands around her, wiping the tears away. "This is killing me, I'm not used to being alone in this house. I can't do this." She whispered and he hold her tightly in his arms.

"I know." He said and smoothed her curly hair. "I am so sorry, for everything." He said and you could see tears in his eyes too.

"It's not your fault." She said and looked at a picture on their wall. "I miss her." She said and walked to the picture, letting her fingers touch the glass that was protecting the picture of a little girl holding a small heart shaped balloon. She had curly hair, just like the woman, and she had the same deep brown eyes as the man.

"She should be here right now." The man agreed and soon the woman was in tears again, dropping on her knees and letting every bit of pain in her get out.

"All I wanted was one normal night." She sobbed on the floor, while the man went back to his place on the couch. He buried his face into his hands, trying to get his head together. He loosened his tie and went trough his curls with his hands.

The woman got up from the floor and took her wine glass and started to take a sip. "That's what made this happen, you know?" The man said tiredly. The woman took the wine glass away from her mouth.

"What are you saying?" She asked and looked hurt.

"That if you just stopped drinking, maybe none of this wouldn't have happened." He challenged the woman, who's cheeks reddened every second.

"I loved my baby!" She shouted. "Don't say I didn't, because I did, more than anything and I still love her, I'll never stop loving her!"

"I know this would happen.." He rolled his eyes and got up from the sofa.

"You knew what was going to happen Nicholas?" She snarled.

"That I couldn't count on you, that we would end up like this." He said and the woman slapped him in the face.

"And when did you figure that out exactly?" She glared at him

"From the second I saw you, I should've know you were only a disaster waiting to happen." He said harshly, making the woman shiver.

"Don't say that.." She whispered and took one last look at the man and then she ran. She ran upstairs and locked her bedroom door.

**April 4, 2011**

"I'm so happy for everything, you know?" Miley sighed and wrapped her hands around Nick's neck, while they were laying on his couch watching television.

"It's good right now." He admitted and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I can't believe people believed that Liam crap so easily. People really think, I'd go back to him, after everything?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you did come back to me after everything I did." He murmured, ashamed of himself and everything he had done back in the days.

"It's different, Nick. This is us we are talking about, not anyone else. Us. Nick and Miley. We're different. We're you know.." She looked down, blushing. She was going to say 'meant to be' before realizing it was way too soon to say something like that.

"I know." Nick laughed, knowing exactly what she meant. He had never felt this happy in his life. Never in his wildest dreams, would he have wished that Miley would come back to him. But she did. The day he found Miley sitting on his bed when he came home, that day changed everything. Would he have though Miley would seek help from him, after the bong incident? No. Was he happy that she did? Of course.

"People went crazy when I hugged Joe yesterday." Miley smiled. She was happy to have her Nick back, but to have his brother back too made it all so much better. They cuddled on the couch and talked about how amazing it was to be back together, when people didn't know about it and they were able to just be together, without any pressure.

**August 2, 2016**

Miley took one last look at herself from the mirror. She looked absolutely beautiful in her white dress that hugged her curves, but had a long train. It had some lace on her neck, so she didn't wear any jewelry, only her silver earrings. She didn't have a veil, but there was some flowers attached to her hair. She took her bouquet and gave a nervous smile to her sister who waited for her to be ready.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She smiled. "He is here right? He didn't bail?" She looked at her nervously, but the younger brown haired beauty laughed at her big sister, who still after five years - well ten years, if you counted from when she met Nick - got nervous and doubted Nick wanted to be with her. For Noah it was obvious that the two were meant to be, ever since she was little she knew that the two would get married and Miley would get her fairy tale wedding.

"He is here, waiting for her bride so let's go." She leaded Miley out and into the church. The music started playing and Miley walked down the aisle, slowly. She was first at looking at Nick at first, but when she lifted her gaze and met his, he knew everything was alright. They still loved each other after all this time, there was no reason they wouldn't after another ten.

"I do." She whispered happily, and kissed Nick. They were husband and wife. There was no backing away now, they were in it for life.

**October 23, 2017**

"The singer/actress Miley Jonas has been looking kind of swollen lately, but nothing has been able to wipe away her smile. We have the scoop right here.." A blond woman smiled to the camera and Miley shutdown the tv. Of course she was pregnant; you didn't need a rocker scientist to realize that. She peaked at her front gate from her window and saw about ten men with their cameras waiting for her to come out.

"I hope you don't need to suffer like I did.." She whispered and rubbed her belly. She hoped her child would get a good life, without all the trash talking and drama. That her child would be able to go to the local mall without creepy man following him (or her) around. All she wanted was normal, that's why they moved away from L.A. To get a change to be a family. But of course they followed them. They should've moved away from California, but their work kept them there.

**February 12, 2022**

The pain didn't go away. He looked at his wife and saw it in her eyes. Her head was on his lap as she cried out loud, so that the whole hallway was able to hear. Someone turned the tv louder, probably to get away from Miley's painful cry. "Country singer Billy Ray Cyrus has been hospitalized, the man also known as Miley Jonas/Cyrus' father has been in a car crash this morning.." Nick quickly got up from his seat to close the tv, but it was too late. Miley looked at the tv and he saw rage in her eyes.

"It's all you, you and your stupid gossip. Without you none of this would've happened." She shouted and slammed her hand against the television, almost breaking it. They had been waiting, and the news didn't get any better. Deep inside, both of them knew this was it. Their daughter would not see her grandfather anymore, she would grow up not knowing him. And Miley, she had always counted on his father. Even when she was adult, she would call for him about anything. Without him, they were lost.

**June 12, 2022**

Nick opened his front door after a long day in studio. He was exhausted and ready to eat and spend time with his family. But disappointment filled him as he saw empty hallway. He walked further inside, putting the lights on and seeing some of kid's toys on the floor. His heart got shaky, as he quickly walked trough the doors and into the living room, where he saw his little angel playing with her dolls and watching tv. All alone.

"Hi sweetie." He smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Hi daddy." She smiled back, but turned her eyes to the tv.

"Maddy, where's mommy?" Nick asked concerned and his little girl frowned.

"She was sleepy again, she's taking a nap." She whispered and Nick shook his head. He was done with this. He loved Miley more than anything, he would do anything for her, but knowing that she would leave their 4-years-old daughter alone made him want to smack her. He took the steps upstairs and opened their bed room, seeing Miley passed out on their bed.

"Miley." He shouted, but she made no move so he walked closer and shook her forcefully until she opened her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly and looked away from him. He felt hopeless, like nothing he did wouldn't make her open up to him anymore, like she had given up on everything. She didn't record anymore, she didn't take any scripts, because she thought her life was over.

"I'm telling you that me and Maddy are leaving." He stated, turned away to their closet and took his bag and started to fill it. Miley quickly got up from the bed and looked at him with horror in her eyes.

"You are leaving me?" She looked at him, scared and tears in her eyes.

"No. I'm getting some help to you, we can't live like this." He murmured and saw Miley falling to her knees and looking at him taking his clothes out of the closet.

"Everyone leaves me.." She whispered. But Nick didn't feel like going over to her and reassuring her that he wasn't going to leave her. Everyday for months he came home, found her drunk and then told her everything was going to be okay. For the first time he felt like it wasn't going to be okay. Because he was ready to give up on her.

**July 5, 2022 **

It was all over the magazines, how Miley was in rehab. Nick didn't know who leaked it, but every gossip site and magazine told about it. And that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that they knew everything, they knew that Miley had left Maddy alone and how Nick left her all alone in the middle of everything.

Nick cried, he ran, he listened to music and did everything to get away from his thoughts, but they were killing him. He never should have left his wife like that.

"This has made public wondering, if the pair who became famous as teen stars are able to take care of their child. It might just be, that they have gone to the same road as so many celebrities before them." The magazine Nick was reading said and he threw it away from him. He took his car keys and stormed to his car and drove to the Californian clinic that helped young woman with drinking and drug problems.

"Mr. Jonas, this isn't visiting hours, I'm sorry but I can't let you see Mrs. Jonas right now." The old woman told him, when he insisted on seeing his wife.

"I don't really care, I'm taking her home now, she doesn't need this." He stated and walked past the woman and to the way he knew Miley's room was. He knocked on the door fiercely and his hear made cartwheels - just like it used to, when he was just a teenage boy - when he saw Miley looking at him scared. "I'm taking you home." He said and went inside of her room, starting to put her things to her bag. He gazed at the flowers on her desk that also had a heart shaped balloon. He smiled when he remembered how Maddy had insisted they would send it to her mommy too.

"Nick, are you really here?" She whispered. She was still standing in the doorway watching her husband pack her things, but she didn't believe her eyes. She didn't belong to this place, she belonged with him and she had dreamed that he would come rescue her. And now he was here and the tears were pouring out from her eyes.

"Yeah, c'mon." He said and took her hand, starting to pull her out. He signed some paper so that they would release her and pushed to his car. He wouldn't let anyone say a bad thing about her, not ever. And he wouldn't leave her alone like this again. He would stop working if he needed to.

**July 13, 2022**

Miley cried, she shouted, she threw things, but there was nothing to stop what was happening. They were taking her daughter away from her. She called Nick, but he was in a meeting and didn't answer his phone. She tried to tell the woman from Child Protective Services to let them be, but she had her proof and Miley couldn't do anything. Just watch them collect Maddy's toys and clothes and taking her away.

**August 2, 2022**

"Miley, open the door please." Nick pleaded outside of their bedroom door.

"No." She shouted, but went to the door and opened it, walking past Nick back to the living room. Nick followed her, but she didn't even look at him. "You can't hold a grudge. It isn't my fault, none of this is. You can't blame me for drinking a glass of wine every once in a while, it doesn't mean I'm going to drink more!" She screamed and took the wine glass back to her hands.

"No I can't, you are right." He whispered. And walked closer to her, but she backed away.

"Don't. Don't do that. Don't agree with me!" She shouted tears in her eyes again. "Tell me what you think; tell me how much you hate me." She looked at him, trying to get him say it out loud.

"I could never hate you." He said truthfully.

"Shut up! Nick just quit talking shit. I know what you think." Her voice broke as she threw the wine glass that was in her hands to a wall close to her. She watched as it broke down to thousands of pieces and the wine spilled all over the white wallpaper. She looked at the sight with amazement; she couldn't believe she did that. Her eyes had that child's innocent as she looked at the wine dripping down to the wooden floor. She went over and started picking up the little pieces of crystal, but it only made her hands bleed. She looked at the blood in her hands and cried even more.

In seconds Nick was on her side, wrapping his hands around her and lifting her up, carrying her away from it. She settled her to their couch and pulled her to his lap. He couldn't get any words out, he just looked at the woman sitting on his lap, looking like the broken girl from when she was 15. But now she was even more broken, there were no words to explain it. She cried silently for hours and he hold her.

"We are going to get our baby back.." He whispered when it was way over three a.m. He soothed her hair, kissed her forehead and made her feel loved and important. He made her fall asleep in his arms, knowing that eventually everything would be alright. He looked at her the whole night, watched as she slept and finally looked like she found some peace, where everything wasn't crashing down. In her dreams everything was alright. He sat there so long that in the end he didn't think anymore, he just felt empty, but at the same time he had never been more wholesome. The sound of the ocean played over and over in his mind until nothing felt real anymore.

**Author's note: I wrote this for L0VEisREALx3's writing challenge. It didn't kinda turn out the way I wanted, because the first thought about this story was to write a story where Miley actually kills Nick. But well, it's developed from there to this. I'm letting you guess how the story ends, if they get their girl back. Let me know what you think. I also sent this to L0VEisREALx3, but wanted to post it myself too.**


	2. Chapter 2

I feel like such an idiot with this oneshot. I'm really sorry. So I had the freaking heart shaped balloon twice there! I though I didn't have that at all. And then my friend noticed that I didn't have the car that doesn't start. So. When I first started writing, in the very beginning was supposed to be a phrase "The only noises she heard were their neighbors trying to fix their car that didn't start" but at some point I must have taken it away and didn't remember it. Now I'm sad. Meh. Well, there you go, there was supposed to be that one in the story too.

Oh and thank you everyone who has reviewed 3


End file.
